My Girl
by dotty dru
Summary: Booth takes Brennan to meet his girl, but is surprised to found out who she is. BB multichapter


**I don't know why, but I was in bed this morning and I thought of this and as I wrote it I decided it would be a multi-chapter. Enjoy!**

"There's my girl," Booth pointed to a woman with a horse. He had taken Brennan to the stables, though she wasn't sure why. The woman walked towards them.

"Hey Amy," he waved with a smile as she walked past. The woman smiled back and Brennan stopped walking. She frowned as her partner didn't stop.

"What're you doing, I thought she was 'your girl'?" she asked following after him.

"Bones, this is my girl," he said stroking the horse's mane. It was a beautiful bay horse that seemed well groomed and in good shape. She blushed slightly. "Hop up," he told her, patting the saddle. She hesitated before accepted Booth's hand to help her up.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" she asked, stroking the horse affectionately.

"I don't tell many people, because like someone I know she's not very good with people."

"You wouldn't happen to be referring to me, would you?"

"Of course not, you're great with people."

"So how do you start this thing?" she asked. Booth just rolled his eyes.

"Kick her gently in front of her back legs," he replied. All of a sudden Brennan's phone started to ring and she jerked her sharply into the horse which lifted its front legs, throwing her backwards. Booth dashed over, but was knocked over as his partner fell back on him. The horse let out a loud neigh before galloping off.

"I said gently," Booth groaned. He was lay on his back on the floor with Brennan on her back on top of him. She finally answered her phone.

"Brennan."

"_Hey where are…is that Booth I hear?_"

"Yes, I am kind of lay on top of him," Brennan replied, regretting the words the minute she said them.

"_Oh, should I hang up then or…?_"

"Ange, he caught me when I got thrown off a horse."

"_Why did you do that?_"

"Because you called me."

"_Oh, sorry._"

"Why did you call?"

"_No reason, just wondering where you were._"

"Okay, bye," she said, quickly hanging up before Angela could say anything.

"Uh, Bones," Booth said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Would you mind getting up, you're still lying on me?" he reminded her. She blushed and stood up holding out a hand to help him up.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I'm going have to go after my girl now."

"I'll come with you, it's the least I can I do," she offered. He nodded and mounted a different horse. "Which horse am I going on?" she said, curiously.

"This one, with me."

"Why don't we take two horses?"

"Because when I find my girl, someone's going to have to ride her back to the stables and we can't just leave another horse out there," he pointed. Brennan climbed onto the horse behind him. "Bones, put your arms round my waist," he told her.

"What? Why?"

"Because otherwise you'll fall off again," he replied. She slowly wrapped her arms round his waist and they trotted out of the stable.

"Why do you call her 'your girl'?" she asked as they cantered into one of the fields.

"Because that's her name, her show name anyway. And she is my girl anyway, just like you're my Bones."

"What's her real name then?"

"She doesn't have one, I still haven't named her," he sighed.

"Can I drive?"

"Drive? Bones, it's a horse not a car."

"Well, whatever you call it then," she said. He stopped the horse and looked back at her with a smile. He climbed down, allowing Brennan to slide forward on the saddle and he climbed up behind her. When he was sat behind her he hesitated. "Booth, if you don't hold onto me, you're going to fall off," she teased. He wrapped his arms gently round her waist, smiling. They cantered round for half an hour. Booth leant his chin on her shoulder and pointed towards his horse, which was stood near the woods. She directed the horse over to My Girl and got close enough so that Booth could get on. A look of disappointment spread across his face as he took his arms from around her waist and hopped onto the other horse. Brennan felt a sudden rush of cold air as he got onto My Girl.

"You cold, Bones?" he asked, noticing her shiver. She gave a small nod.

"I'll be fine when we get back to the stables," she added, starting to trot. Booth automatically pulled of his jacket and placed it round her shoulders. She smiled, putting her arms in the sleeves and moved the horse next to his.

"Tell you what, Bones. I'll race you back to the stables," he whispered, noticing it was dark. She agreed and they galloped off to the stables. After a few minutes it had started to rain and Brennan was glad she was wearing Booth's jacket.

**I will post the next chapter when a get some reviews. So please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
